


meet in the middle

by hariboo



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>girl meets boy, girl flirts with boy, girl finds out boy is running against her in a political race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meet in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://tosca1390.livejournal.com/profile)[**tosca1390**](http://tosca1390.livejournal.com/) who was the one to prompt me with the fic for an au meme weeks ago.

  
Her feet hurt. The heels she's wearing are just new enough they still pinch her toes and slide against her skin in all the wrong places. She steps out of the main room keeping a careful eye out for Minako, drops to the first empty seat she sees, and practically groans when she slips the heels off. Usagi crosses her feet, massaging her feet for a few seconds, nods to Makoto when she peeks out of the main door and holds up her hand signalling for five more minutes, sighing in relief when Makoto winks and leans idly against a wall. There are enough party goers around filtering through the rooms that Makoto doesn't seems out of place. Usagi isn't surprised. She knows it's too much to ask for five minutes _alone_ , especially considering where they are. None of the girls ever complain about the job, but as much as she's constantly surrounded they're constantly on guard.

Sometimes she wonders if they ever regret it.

"Taking a break?"

The voice breaks Usagi out of her thoughts and she blinks up to see a tall man settle into the armchair near her. He has the darkest hair she's ever seen and his eyes, as blue as they are, look as tired as hers feel.

Realising he asked her a question, Usagi shakes her head and straightens in her seat. Her hand fumbles for the shoes she settled on the seat next to her.

"Oh. Yes," she says, inwardly wincing at how unprofessional and completely ludicrous she must look bare foot in a dress that is practically a ball gown, shoes in hand. She turns up her smile, the smile that Minako and Rei tell her is her greatest weapon, and carefully tucks her feet back into her shoes. "I just need a break from the crowd inside and, between you and me, I shouldn't have worn these shoes tonight."

Her index finger runs across the heel of the shoe, stretching the material before it settles against her skin again.

The man's smile changes his face completely and where before she saw handsome face before now she sees a heart melting one. His eyes flick down to her shoes just as her fingers brush over her ankle and Usagi feels her face heat up.

"I have to admit as lovely as they look on you I am not a bit envious," he says.

Usagi grins, eyeing his feet. Dark leather shines up at her. Rei would know the designer just by looking at them. All Usagi sees is black leather and, her grin widens, stripped socks. Black and blue stripes, close enough in shade, not to garner too much attention. Not that anyone ever looks at a man's socks.

"Thank you, and I must say, I'm a bit envious of your socks." Usagi looks up to see the man's ear redden just slightly.

"Ah, yes." He rubs at his neck, "Laundry day."

She laughs, smoothing the folds of her dress in her lap. "Of course."

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asks. Usagi notices the wine glass he has in his hand as he sets it on the table in front of them. Notices how his fingers wrap around the delicate stem of crystal.

She looks up, crossing her legs again. "Yes, the fundraiser is for a good cause and I have to say the food tonight was delicious." She leans forward. "Can you keep a secret?"

The man grins, "If I must."

Laughing, she tucks a wayward strand of hair behind her head, "It was my first proper meal of the day. I had to restrain myself from stealing one of the hors d'oeuvre trays when they were passing them around."

"I take it then you had a busy day."

Usagi shrugs, "Work seems to fill up my hours to the brim but I don't think I would have it any other way." By the wall where Makoto is cleverly pretending not to watch her, the doors of the main room open and Minako walks out, her eyes catching Makoto's eyes in an instance. Usagi watches their exchange and knows her stolen time is ticking down. She almost misses the man's question as she's paying attention to the approaching blonde.

"It's good to love what you do, isn't it?" He leans forward and pick up his drink again. The wine flashes red like roses that cover the hall in his hand. Usagi nods.

"It is," she agrees and stands. The man automatically stands as well and it makes her smile. "I'm sorry, but if you would excuse me. I see my friend approaching and that means I'm being called back into duty."

He looks at her and her breath almost catches at the clearness of his eyes. "Ah. I see. Well, it's been lovely speaking to you, however brief." He extends his hand and she smiles at the gesture. Placing her hand in his she lets out a small _oh_ as he turns it in his and lifts their joined hands to his lips. His fingers clasp hers gently and his lips brush against her knuckles. Her laugh is delighted, surprised, and amused.

"It was very nice speaking to you as well," she trials off as he lowers their hands.

"Mamoru Chiba," he says.

She curls her hand around her small bag. "Usagi Tuskino."

Minako is almost to them and Usagi lifts her other hand gently at her side to stave her friend off. Minako, ever subtle when she needs to be, pauses by one of the hall tables.

"Have a nice night and enjoy the fundraiser," she says to Mamoru along with her farewell, walking towards where Minako is looking over Usagi's shoulder to the man she just left with narrowed eyes. She hears another voice join him — a deeper male voice — and glances over her shoulder she sees a tall male with platinum hair speaking to him. She reaches Minako's side and touches her shoulder. Minako's attention slides back to her.

"Is everything all right, Mina-chan?"

Minako presses her lips together and turns, slipping her arm through Usagi's with one last glance to where she left the man Mamoru with his companion. "Yes, of course. Just, that man you were speaking to looked familiar."

"I didn't know him." Usagi looks back again, but Mamoru and his friend are gone. "His name was Mamoru Chiba if it helps."

Minako freezes and turns her gaze to Usagi. "Mamoru Chiba?" Her eyes are sharp and questioning.

"Are you sure?"

Minako's reaction to Mamoru's name is surprising and for a second some part of Usagi hopes it's not because they've had a past romance. That thought makes her stomach churn uncomfortably as does the peculiar reaction to a man she only met mere seconds ago. She licks her lips and touches her fingers to her neck.

"Yes. Why? Do you know him?"

"Usa," Minako says, her voice strained. "That was Mamoru Chiba, Usagi-chan. He's the man that just announced he's running on the platform against you."

Usagi's stomach churns again for a brand new reason and her gaze snaps back to where she knows Mamoru will no longer be. Her skin feels pulled tight across her shoulder and her cheek.

"What?"

—

Rei is annoyed when they tell her over breakfast the next day. She snaps at Mako asking why she even let this Mamoru Chiba get close to Usagi. Makoto snaps back from where she's filling a pancake. It looks that they're about to argue about Usagi's security again and just who she should be seen with, and that more than anything is what has Usagi stepping forward.

"Rei, it wasn't Mako-chan's fault. I didn't recognise him either."

Rei rolls her eyes, her scowl softens. "You barely pay attention when we're discussing security profiles."

Usagi shrugs. "You always tell me you have it handled."

"He very rarely makes appearances like the one at the fundraiser last night. He normally sticks to more publicised events," Ami puts in, reaching over Rei's arm for the cream cheese. "There was no reason to think any one from the opposition was going to be there last night."

"Which is exactly why I want to know why he _was_ there," Minako says. Her perfectly manicured nails shine against her Hello Kitty coffee mug. There's an implicit order in her tone that already has Ami dropping her bagel on her plate and pulling out her mini computer. Usagi watches as Ami works and eats, absently tapping her tea cup that Rei fills as Mako drops a new stack of pancakes on the table.

She sighs.

"Mina, he was probably there for the same reason I was." She reaches for a couple pancakes, meeting Mina's gaze across the table. "Supporting the families."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Minako fingers her fork, but doesn't pick it up. She gives a glance to Rei that makes Usagi tired because she knows what it means. "I just don't want any surprises as the election gets closer."

Usagi grins, "Mina-chan! You have to stop worrying, it's not like I'm running for president. It's only…"

"I know, Usa," Mina says, reaching over table cover one of Usagi's hands. "I know."

Minako draws her hand back and from where she's sitting next to her Rei touches the wrist that Minako just let go. Usagi looks her and smiles. She looks over to Ami who's smiling over her small computer at her and then looks up as Mako passes by her and winks her.

She knows what they're all thinking.

This election could change everything. They can't afford to get sloppy now.

—

But now she can't help be intrigued by that name:

Mamoru Chiba.

She finds a few clippings on Minako's strategy wall of him and struggles not to snatch them and take them home.

When Rei and Ami start discussing him at their next meeting, Usagi tries to not seem overly curiously. Minako's eyes are sharp on her and Makoto has that smile that knows too much.

She tries not to get too interested, focuses on her work and how important this campaign is to all of them, but then Rei suggests that Ami start going to some of his speeches to get a better feel for the man and his politics.

Usagi swallows when Ami agrees it's good idea and Makoto starts humming the James Bond theme. They're all still laughing as Minako starts herding them out of the office and down the street for lunch.

She slips her arm around Usagi's shoulder and smiles.

"Don't worry so much, Usagi-chan." She says. Usagi drops her head on Minako's shoulder. "That's my job," Minako sighs and Usagi closes her eyes.

She knows.

It's why she feels bad for wanting to do something that will worry her.

—

Because she knows what he looks like now it's not difficult to pick out him the crowded room. She came with Ami to check out the competition, like Makoto says, and she practically had to twist her Ami's arm to let her come. Minako get all nervous when she gets too far off schedule, something Usagi will never cease to find amusing considering she remembers just how many classes Minako would skip or be late to in college, but it's different now. Minako isn't though, somedays it just seems like she is, and that's something Usagi needs to remind herself of.

Ami's the same too, which is how Usagi convinces her. She promises Ami to wear a disguise all throughout the press conference, and that everything will be totally fine.

Her hair provides some difficulty but one elaborate french braid twisted up at to the nape of her neck, some tinted glasses, and an outfit from Ami's closet the transformation is done. It's a bit transparent but good enough if nobody looks too closely at her.

Ami hovers close to her side the second they enter the room the meeting is being held in and they grab a couple seats near the back. Usagi spots the tall, pale haired man near makeshift stage and points him out to Ami.

"That's the guy that came up to him the night at the fundraiser."

Her friend pulls out a little notebook from her bag and starts writing, barely looking up. "That's Khalid Demir, his campaign manager. Think of him as your Mina."

Usagi can't help it, she giggles. If there's someone on the planet that looks the utter and complete opposite than Minako it's this tall, imposing man with the stern face.

"Don't let Mina hear you say that."

Ami grins, "I'm the smart one, remember."

Usagi sticks out her tongue and is about to retort when a thin, willowy man—or, she squints through her lenses, a woman?—in a suit comes up to the podium and introduces Mamoru Chiba.

His voice resonates — man, definitely — through the room as some applause leads in Mamoru Chiba from the wings.

Usagi is almost ashamed to admit that her first thought is: _he looks very handsome_ and _I wonder what socks he's wearing_. But he is and does, not to mention she's not a very good liar when comes down to it.

—

His speech is… very good.

And most importantly it resonates with his audience.

There's applause throughout and even some cheers at some points. At one point he smiles and Usagi finds herself smiling too.

Some bits even resonates with her even though she can already tell where they differ. He's a bit too unforgiving and uncompromising regarding some issues, and too lenient in others, but as he speaks she can empathise with his passion for them. Her critics tell her all the time she cares too much, and tries to fix too much, that she's unrealistic, but in Mamoru Chiba is when she first sees why the girls tell her it's a good thing.

Leaning over to read Ami's notes it takes her a second to get used to Ami's shorthand, but she can see that Ami's thinking and is practically on par with hers. There are a few notes that give Usagi pause and she knows these will be points that she'll be discussing with Ami and Minako later.

"This speech is radically different from his last one," Ami whispers, never stopping from her note taking. Her dark blue eyes slide over the rim of her glasses and meet Usagi's.

Usagi leans a little closer and lowers her voice. "How so?"

"He's altered his stance on some very big issues and from the videos I've seen, I'd give my unprofessional opinion to say that he's finally saying how he really feels about things."

"Oh?"

Suddenly Usagi is very curious about these videos even though she's normally not a fan of watching her opponents before she debates with them. That prep is usually left to Ami and Rei who are less inclined to try and compromise with her opponents views before the election.

"I'll show them to you later, but yes, I'd say that this the real Mamoru Chiba talking about what he cares about." She pauses and adjusts her glasses. "This could be good and bad for us, Usa-chan."

Usagi nods, but she's already back to watching and he smiles from his podium and opens the floor to questions. She has to remind herself not to raise her hand and ask anything even though she her fingers itch.

"I wonder what changed," she says mostly to herself.

—

She follows Ami to few more of his speeches, under the guise of learning, but Ami gives her a secret smile each time. The truth is she enjoys listening to him and each time she wants to step up and ask him question and prod him and challenge him when he says things she disagrees with. She can't help it, and after watching his old speeches she always wants to ask _what changed for you_ most of all. But Ami is just a protective of her as the other girls are and always makes sure they leave before the news crews flood the area and Mamoru is within arms reach.

So far they haven't told Minako or Rei, but Makoto knows and normally waits in the car while she pretends to be a normal supporter and Ami takes notes. She jokes she's their get away driver. Usagi laughs, but Ami bites her lips like she doesn't get the joke. Or is really taking the joke too seriously.

They get caught at the fourth rally.

Ami's on the phone with Makoto telling her they're coming out and Usagi pulls of her fake glasses off, rubbing at the ridge of her nose.

"Spying isn't a very noble profession, but again neither is politics, depending who you ask." She hears from the side and Usagi's eyes snap to Ami's in mild panic. Her friend's cheeks are flushed, her fingers have gone limp, and she fumbles to catch the phone that slips from them.

Swallowing, Usagi turns to the speaker. Mamoru's tall friend, Khalid, is standing by the main's door entrance a wry smile in place. Next to him is man with short blond hair, smirking at them even as he's pressing keys in his Blackberry. He's biting on a what looks like a cocktail straw and nods before going back to his phone.

She has second to decide how to approach the situation.

"Hi!" Usagi says, looping her arm through Ami's, dragging her friend forward. "Usagi Tuskino, pleased to meet you." She sticks out her hand and fights not to blush as Khalid's smile turns from wry to amused. From Ami's hiss she gathers she should have maybe tried to lie, but then Khalid speaks.

"Yes, I'm aware who you are, Tuskino-san. Khalid Demir desu. This is Justin Alvarez." His handshake is strong and steady. His friend's quick and firm.

"Oh, you're the speechwriter," Ami mummers, almost as if by mistake.

Justin smiles. "I am."

Ami clears her throat. "It was very good."

Usagi seconds that, "Yes, I loved the closing line in the part where you talk about housing. I agree completely."

"Oh, well, that was all Mamoru." Justin shifts, hands tucked into his suit's pocket. "I'll tell him you said that though."

Nodding, Usagi feels her cheeks burn, but grins. "And I wasn't spying." She says, turning to Khalid.

His head tilts, and his dimples flash. "Weren't you?"

"Nope. I was here undercover for my own protection." She leans forwards and whispers with a smile.

Khalid's eyes flash and Usagi inwardly cringes because yeah, she's now seeing the similarity to Mina Ami was talking about. Also, those probably weren't the best worlds to say considering how she watches Khalid and Jason body language change, transforming two men in business suits to… the only words she can think of is: knights. Knights in business suits. It's funny how their height hadn't seem imposing until just this second and Usagi can't help but notice just how tall they are.

"Are you—" Khalid starts.

"Oh no!" She giggles, a bit too brightly, and feels Ami's fingers curl gently on her arm. "Nothing like that, but I'm not allowed at my opponents press conferences."

"I see." Khalid looks to Ami for confirmation, who nods and the tension in his shoulders falls away. With one look to Justin he also has the other man smiling, no, smirking, again. Khalid smiles gently and Usagi can't help but think she pegged him all wrong. This is face isn't stern at all. It's careful.

"How come you're not allowed out?" Justin asks. And the last bit of tense air fades away under the humour in his eyes.

Usagi blinks and bites her lip, _hmmms_. Twists her fingers in her scarf.

"It's because she has this tendency of overly supporting her opponents at times," Ami teases, her lips curve softly towards Usagi and she can't even bother to refute her friends words. Usagi just shrugs and grins. "Especially after a good speech."

Justin laughs, "In that case, thank you."

"It was really very good." Usagi says.

The hum of Ami's phone cuts through her words and as she watches Ami answer as the man who always introduces Mamoru, the one with the long blonde hair she first mistook for a woman that first time, calls Khalid and Justin over. Justin waves his good-byes as Khalid gives him the go ahead to leave while he stands and waits with her as Ami talks on the phone. From the furrow of her friend's brow Usagi can tell she's probably talking to Rei.

"He's spoken of you since he met you at the fundraiser."

Usagi snaps her gaze up to his green eyes. "He knew who I was?" It shocks her. Makes her feels unsteady to think that Mamoru had know she was his opponent and had approached her with such ease. That he had spoken to her hinting nothing, acting like they had just been any two people, when they were anything but. It makes her stomach churn unpleasantly. She hopes that just means she's hungry.

Khalid eyes soften and she feels foolish for not being able to hide her feelings.

"Yes, he did," he looks to the door Justin disappeared to and when he looks back at her, the line of his mouth is gentle. "I'd even venture to say he's an even greater fan."

Her eyes widen and then Ami is gently pulling her back. Khalid waves at them and her hand feels heavy on her wrist as she waves back.

—

The call had been Rei.

They're falling behind in the polls and now Minako knows about her little field trips. The car ride back to Minako's office is silent save Makoto's radio station.

It is not silent when they reach the office. Minako is pacing and Rei is quietly fuming as she explains just why it wasn't a smart idea to go to Mamoru's speeches.

"You just can't go to your main opponent and tell his campaign manager and speech writer you think they're doing great, Usagi-chan!"

Usagi sighs, "But they are, Mina. And they were really very nice about me and Ami being there."

Rei groans. "That's not the point! They're the enemy!"

Makoto snorts a laugh as she reaches over and pats Rei's thigh. "What about all that bipartisanship shit you talk about all the time, Rei-chan? What we want Usagi to be known for?"

Rei glares from under her bangs. "After we win!"

Usagi licks her lips. Tries not to laugh. Or frown.

"His current stance on issues are more in line with ours than they were in the past," Ami says, coming in from the kitchen with a small tray full of pretty china cups. The tea steams from them and smells sweet. She curls her fingers around one with little yellow flowers.

Mina cups her cup and blows on it twice. "Yes, I've noticed, and his new team sure seems to know how to push his best foot forward. Push it just in our way."

"You don't sound like you trust them, Mina-chan."

Mina lowers her eyes to her tea. "I don't."

Usagi listens and nods, but knows that despite all the points Rei and Minako rattle out that it felt right, and that's enough for her. Makoto rolls her eyes at one point and tells Rei to chill which prompts a whole new discussion. Ami stands to make some sandwiches and Minako meets her eyes across the room. Usagi swallows, nods, and understands.

No more field trips.

Usagi spends the rest of the month between strategy meetings, speeches, interviews, and having Minako worry about how Mamoru Chiba is catching up on her in the polls and how Usagi doesn't seem to mind.

(Usagi is looking forward to debating with him at this point.)

—

Thanks to Ami, she knows the youtube account his PR guy set up for his speeches, and sometime she watches them at night. She makes little mental notes on what he says and how his face changes when he really believes in his words.

Usagi can help wonder when their paths with cross again, because how everything is going with election.

She doesn't tell any of the girls this.

She can't tell them how despite how everything she just want to talk to him. He has a very pleasant voice.

—

"I like his speeches," she says to girls over lunch at her apartment one day. "He saying things that matter and I like that."

Rei deflates and drops down next to her. Her arm goes around Usagi's shoulder. "You say things that matter to, Usagi. You've always said them."

She nods and thanks Makoto when she brings five cups of coffee in different cartoon mugs.

"It doesn't always seem that way."

Mina leans forward on her seat and flicks her fingers Usagi's forehead.

"Silly, Usagi, of course they still are."

She has to smile, rubbing her forehead, because yes, sometimes she can still be silly.

—

That weekend she curls herself on her on her couch with some hot chocolate after a long week of winning some and losing more and calls her mother.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can do this, mama. Sometimes I think the girls see something in me that's not there."

Luna jumps up from the floor and curls herself on Usagi's lap purring quietly. The sound vibrates against Usagi's thigh making her smile. She reaches down to scratch Luna's ears, runs her index finger on the pale patch of hair on Luna's dark forehead.

"Nonsense, darling, you're doing a great job. But you chose a hard job and it takes a strong heart to do it."

Usagi shifts on her sofa, resting her head on it's curved arm. "You did it for a long time."

She can hear her mother's smile over the line. "That was different time, darling. The world's changed."

"People still remember you."

"And one day they'll never forget you. Trust yourself and trust the girls," her mother says.

"Thanks, mama."

"And darling?"

"Yes?"

"I think the girls see just fine. They see how amazing you'll be even if you can't just yet."

Her eyes well up and she nods. Then remembers her mother can't see her.

"I love you, mama."

"I love you too."

—

And then their paths cross again.

The event is a mixer; a meet, charm, and greet kind of event instead of a place to push forward political agendas. Usagi doesn't really like these. She's fine at them, that's not the problem, and she likes talking to most people, but her cheeks always hurt by the end of the night, so do her feet, and she doesn't alway get a chance to eat which means fast food runs at midnight on the way home.

But tonight it's more than that.

These last few months have been the hardest in the campaign so far and with her numbers no longer climbing at the rate they were before. She feels she's let the girls down.

And she knows they feel they've let her down.

There's a debate coming up, which is being rumoured to be the deciding debate for the race, and Usagi knows just who she'll be up against.

She's won against Demand before, so she's not as worried about him, but Mamoru Chiba is the wild card. The way he's been rising she knows worries Minako more than she lets Usagi know. She also knows that if they lose Minako and the others will blame themselves. They all put their lives on hold for a year to help her run. They're prepared to put the rest of their lives on hold if she wins. If they lose—She can't help the guilt she feels.

Trying not to think about any of this, Usagi focuses on her conversation with Michiru. Michiru's been on of her biggest contributors and Usagi knows she owes part of her support to her mother. The Kaiou's had been some of her biggest supporters back in the day and Usagi grew up around Michiru, now a renown violinist, and her old family friend is still very involved in her family's politics. And lately involved in Usagi's life.

Michiru's hand brushes against Usagi's cheek, tucking a stray strand of silver blonde hair behind her ear.

"Usagi-chan, are you okay?"

"Yes, fine. Just lost in thought for second. I'm sorry."

Michiru smiles, her painted lips are red and amused. "It's fine. I've heard you've had a hard time lately."

Usagi reaches out to grab a passing flute of champagne from a waiter, takes a sip. "Minako says it's that time in the campaign when the press stops being accommodating and get hungry."

"And she thinks they're hungry for you."

Usagi sips her drink. The bubbles tickle her nose, but she's long learned not to giggle at them when in public. Across the room she spots Rei, looking sleek in violet, talking to a blonde man she can't see the face of. She wishes Rei was at her side now.

"Usagi."

She turns back to Michiru. "Minako worries more than she should. It will be fine, Mi-chan!"

Michiru face softens at the old nickname, but her lips don't. "Haruka's been following the news of your campaign closely. She's talks about a Chiba Mamoru closing in on your numbers."

Usagi swallows.

"Haruka worries just like Minako does."

Michiru hums and then leans over, brushing her lips against the apple of Usagi cheeks. "I have to go get ready to play," reminding Usagi that Michiru isn't just here for her, "but you'll be fine, Usagi-chan. I believe in you." It makes Usagi feel better, maybe there's some relief in there too.

When she leaves, Usagi puffs out a breath and makes her way to a quiet corner. She snags another champagne flute on the way. She's not thirsty really, but the coolness of the glass grounds her. Makoto passes by talking to a tall man with dark brown hair and catches her eye. Usagi shakes her head and smiles, and Makoto winks. Her shoulder relax by a fraction. If Makoto is winking, flirting, and smiling things can't be that bad, she tells herself and smiles.

The champagne isn't her normal drink, but each sip cools her throat.

"You're a very difficult person to get alone."

And then, there he is.

Usagi takes a small sip from her flute, slides her eyes to him. "I know. I have a very protective staff."

"I've noticed."

"Is that why you came up to me that night? When I was alone?"

Red blooms on his cheek and his eyes stray to the side for a beat. "It was the only time all evening I saw an opening to speak to you."

"Did you learn what you wanted?"

He reaches for her champagne flute and their fingers brush as she lets him take it from her. His cufflinks are little gold roses. She smiles and fingers the silver crescent moon on pressing against the hollow between her collarbones.

"It wasn't about learning. It was meant to be an introduction," he mutters as he hands the flute back. Their fingers don't brush this time but she sees the imprint of his lips on the glass. "Sadly, I'm horrible at introductions."

He flashes a smile she's seen on video and in print. She only saw in person once and even then it hadn't looked so bright and true.

Usagi laughs. "I'm excellent at them, I'm told."

"Would you care to do it again?"

"No," she rubs her thumb against the edge of the glass. "I don't."

"Fair enough."

Her eyes sweep the room and she catches Minako stalking towards her. Her eyes are on Mamoru and they are hard. Usagi blinks and then there's Khalid at Minako's side. His hand curves around her elbow and Minako turns to him, eyes flashing. They stop and stand near the edge of the dance space where couples are twirling and Usagi thinks they looks like two soldiers facing off. Minako's gold dress shines like armour and Khalid's easy smile has layers that make Usagi tense.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt her." Mamoru says at her side and she realises that he's just as aware of his surroundings as she is.

She smiles up at him, "I'm more worried about her hurting him."

He laughs and she realises she's never heard him laugh before. He never laughs during his interviews and speeches. (The critics say that she laughs too easily sometimes.)

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Khalid's told me about your visits to some of my speeches."

She struggles not to stammer or blush. "I was undercover not spying."

"Yes, he told me that too."

"He seems like a good friend."

"The best one I could have. He helped me a lot during this time."

The condensation on the flute makes her hand damp and she wants to pat them dry on her dress. She wants to twine her fingers in her hair. They're all signs of nervousness she's been practicing not to do in public. There's nothing worse than a politician with tells. Thankfully her hair tonight is mostly tied back.

"I've heard some of your speeches from earlier this year. They didn't sound like you."

He looks down at her. His eyes are so blue and sharp. He reaches for flute again and once more she lets him have it. She watches his throat as he drains it. After he keeps it in his hands. She presses her palm together behind her back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No, you're right," he says. "Khalid was telling me the same for a long time too, but I wasn't listening to him as I should have been. Then he found a way to get through to me."

Usagi nods. She didn't always listen either. "Who were you listening to?"

"People who didn't understand me." His gaze flicks back to where Khalid and Minako are still talking. Minako's shoulders look like they could lift the world, Usagi thinks, as her friend pokes, actually _pokes_ Khalid on the chest. The man grins down at her but he's immovable as granite. "Aren't you going to ask me how he managed to get through to me, Tuskino-san?"

She hadn't planned to though she's wanted to for months, because it's not her business, nosiness aside, but she meets his eyes. It feels like he wants her to. Feels like he wants her to hear his answer.

She asks.

"How did he get through to you, Chiba-san?"

The air feels thick as he leans forward and his face seems to fill her vision.

"He sat me down, showed me one of your speeches and said, 'She's going to win, Mamoru. And she's going to win because she believes in every word she says. If you want to even get close to beating her you have to believe in what you say too.' He was right." Mamoru says, and Usagi feels the skin on her chest feel thin, like you could see the tattoo of her heart through it.

"Oh."

"You inspire even your opponents, Tuskino-san." He leans closer to her. The smell of his cologne is heavy in the air and she thinks she smells roses.

Usagi wishes he hadn't finished her drink. "Thank you, Chiba-san," she whispers, swallows. They watch the dancers, but he doesn't ask her to dance and she reminds herself that she shouldn't want him too. It's very smart he doesn't ask her to dance.

"You can call me Usagi, you know. Just because we're opponents doesn't mean we're enemies."

He smiles and nods. "Usagi, then. I'm Mamoru."

His hand moves as if to take hers and his fingers brush against her wrist for barely a second and then Minako's hand is at her waist, pulling her to her side. Usagi is grateful for Minako's strength at her side. It rights the world and put it back in focus. Alone with with Mamoru it feels too thin, her grasp on it, and she can't risk to lose her hold on it right now.

Khalid is at Mamoru's side. He stands just to Mamoru's side and a little back, like the girls do sometimes with her. He smiles at her, but there's a warmth there that she can tell is not for her, as his eyes flick to her side. Minako smile is as dangerous as it's beautiful.

"It's nice to see you again, Tuskino-san." Khalid says. Minako's jaw clenches, her arm still in place around Usagi's waist.

Usagi swallows the smile that wants to bloom on her face. Saves it for later when Minako and her are alone.

Everything feels clearer now and she knows just what she wants.

"You too, Demir-san," she says. Turning to Mamoru, she grins, "After I win, we should get some coffee."

Khalid snickers. Minako gives a sharp sigh.

Mamoru laughs and rubs at his neck. She remembers the movement from their first meeting and grins wider. He reaches out and takes her hand in his. Brushes his lips over the ridge of knuckles like he did that night.

"It's a date, Usagi."

She lets herself be pulled away and when the girls rally around her, questions flying, she still can't stop her smile.


End file.
